


Podfic Cover Art: Funeral Blues

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: Author's Summary:W. H. Auden's poem, translated for Winchesters.
Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185797
Kudos: 1





	Podfic Cover Art: Funeral Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Funeral Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/115071) by [lyonie17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17). 
  * Inspired by [Funeral Blues [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380861) by [tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics). 




End file.
